off_the_airfandomcom-20200214-history
Off the Air: Commiting Victims
Off the Air: Commiting Victims (pronounced known as the misspelled word “'Commiting'” not the real word “'Committing'”.) is a 2019 Camburgian-American live-action/animated anthology experimental comedy-drama musical television special developed by Michael Chivakopolis and Rob McLyridon. It aired on Confirm on March 12, 2019. This program is rated TV-14-DLSV due to infrequency dialogue, intense language, violence, psychedelic themes, flashing images, drug use, sexual themes and tobacco use of smoking. It is a sequel of the 2018's Off the Air: Continuum from the Volume. The special continues with Travis, Chess, C.J., Aiden & Nguzi, who tries to discover about the planning project for those who getting kind of harmful, and sets of the work of a weirdo product. It is a reminiscent of the Adult Swim's Off the Air and the first 7 episodes of DemSignal's Off the Air: Plague's Understand. The special program was produced by Silicon Lights, Inc. and Sleeky Lights Entertainment and presented by Confirm Originals. It is originally titled Off the Air: Contractions of the Virus. List of Segments # Music video for "And I Love" by Alessandra Sorrentino and Alfredo Cassano (prologue and epilogue) # "Absence" by Alex Goddard # "ALMA" by Valere Amirault and Lili des Bellons # "Cubed" by En Ge Xue # "Shimo" by Bullpen # "Idle, Torrent" by Alexander "Alex" Moy-Albrecht # "If You Can" by Hanna Rybak # "Abismo" by Marco Wey # Music video for "Soon Goodbye, Now Love" by Daniela Scherer # Music video for "Heat Wave" by Brandon Herman # "Thugs With No Legend" by Gianluigi Toccafondo # "Rock On - Skirting Issues" by Alice von Gwinner and Anne-Katrin Kiewitt # "How to Make Eggs Benedict" by HowToBasic # "Alina" by Nombrilou # "Flicker" by Conrad Moody and Letitia Liu # "Bom dia Rio" by Simon Cadilhac, Victor Chagniot, Nathan Crabot, Dong-san Kim and Théo Tran Ngoc # "01:08" by Antoine Carré, Ada Hernaez, Lise Légier, Quentin Rigaux and Adel Sabi # Music Video for "Badunkadunk" by Clément Vincent and Les Fistons List of Songs # "And I Love" by Wayne Brennan # "The Way I Feel About You (house mix)" by Karyn White # "Hills Behind" by Silent Partner # "You Can Not Control It" by G. Bertolino # "Friend of Mine" by Jonathan Lloyd and Clif Norrell # "Soon Goodbye, Now Love" by Tom Rosenthal # "Heat Wave" by Snail Mail # "Middle Ground" by Richard Lacy # "We're on the Run" by Andy Chandler and Alice Penrose # "Badunkadunk" by BLV # "Child's Play" by Terry Devine-King # "Super Cool" by Same Stupid Buckets ft. Sam Nokilaster and Minnie L. Colsticone (from Twiddlypunk) Trivia # The first special to have the 18 segments rather than several segments. # The first special to be aired on Confirm, also on Advanced Learning Channel (ALC). # The first special to use the new Off the Air title. Category:Camburgian-American anthology specials Category:2019 television specials Category:Camburgian-American television specials with live action and animation Category:Confirm television specials Category:Advanced Learning Channel television specials Category:2010s avant-garde and experimental television specials Category:Camburgian-American avant-garde and experimental television specials